


Up in the Clouds

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [50]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mile High Club, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are en route to their next stop and well, it's boring so Niall decides to spice it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Clouds

Niall watches as they fly by another funny-shaped cloud. It's been barely ten minutes since the plane he and Harry are on took off and he's already antsy and fidgety. He used to get excited whenever they flew, each journey across the skies bringing him a new bout of adventure. Now, it's a part of the job and has long since lost the glamour. Harry seems just as bored, his green eyes concealed by his downward gaze, hunched over his mobile.

"Haz," Niall whines, and Harry looks up.  "'M really bored."

Harry shoots him an unapologetic look.  His seat is in a bed mode--perks of flying first-class--so half his face is hidden either way.  "Go to sleep then."

Niall pouts.  "I'm not tired though.  Thought we could do something more, how shall I put it, _fun_."

Harry looks up, spine straightened up.  The way Niall said the word 'fun' leaves no imagination as to what he meant.  Niall smirks and moves over to Harry's seat.  The security are flying coach so they don't have to worry too much about being loud.  The blond reaches into his back pocket and fishes out a condom and a packet of lube and Harry raises an amused eyebrow at that.

"What?" Niall says innocently.  "I'm always prepared."

With that, Niall lunges forward and kisses Harry hungrily, like he's the last piece of barbecue left in the entire world and Niall hasn't eaten in days.  He really loves it when Niall takes control, push him around and do everything and anything to him until he is out of breath but still begging for more.  It doesn't take that long before both their clothes are a crumple heap on the floor and Niall has his lips tight around Harry's hard-on.  When they'd first got together, Harry used to be shy about the embarrassing noised he'd make; these days, he doesn't hold them back because Niall likes knowing that he can render Harry to that state.

It's even better when Niall slips in a wet finger into him with a particularly hard suck on the tip of his dick, tongue working wonders and distracting him from the light sting.  Being on tour means that they are busy with shows and interviews and other stuff all the time.  They haven't had the luxury for anything more elaborate than a quick handjob or a blowjob before they collapsed onto whatever hotel bed.  This is akin to heaven, really.  Niall crooks his finger and it's cruel, the way he just brushes the fingertip by his prostate so that he leaves him whining a bit pathetically.  Harry's eyes are screwed shut but he knows that Niall is grinning like made with his lower lip caught between his teeth.

Niall makes a quick work of prepping him, thank god.  It has been a while but the desire to get fucked overrides the little nips of sting and he finds himself urging (more like begging but Harry likes to pretend that he's got more dignity then that when it comes to Niall) Niall to fuck him.

"That's not nice," Niall croons, fingers jabbing into his prostate for emphasis.  "Where's your manners, love?"

Harry forces his eyes open to glare at Niall. "Please?"

"Of course." 

Harry helps Niall roll the condom down Niall's cock and sneaks in a brief handjob as he spreads the lube all over it.  Niall indulges him with a smile, kissing Harry breathless and then gently pushes him down on the seat.

The first slide in smarts a bit, but that was to be expected.  Niall is really sweet about it though, kissing Harry all over his face and stroking his prick in a languid rhythm until Harry is ready for Niall to move again.  Still, it's slow and cute, really, loaded with fleeting kisses and teasing caresses up and down Harry's torso.  They aren't in much of a hurry to finish this quickly; they've waited long so they both know that they want to savour it as much as they can.

"God I love you so fuckin' much," Niall pants out, and it's the kind of tone that makes air hitch in Harry's throat and he wants to say it back but his vision whites out a bit because Niall's found his sweet spot again and words are too much of an effort.  Niall seems to understand though, bless him.  He rains kisses after kisses on the side of Harry's neck and honestly it tickles a bit with Niall's hair brushing at the sensitive skin.

They come almost at the same time, Niall's fingers wrapped in a perfect grip around his dick and pounding into his arse.  They somewhat kissing, their actions too sloppy and full of teeth and tongue to be called exactly that.  It's utterly relaxing, and Harry can feel his limbs going all limp and he can't be arsed to put his clothes back on.  Luckily, he has the world's greatest boyfriend who wipes the drying come off his stomach and dresses him.  Afterwards, Niall climbs into his seat even though it's a tight fit.

And if they sleep for the rest of the shortish plane ride, Harry's got no regrets.


End file.
